Reni Santoni
| birth_place = New York City, New York, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = Reni Sands | occupation = Actor | years_active = 1962–present }} Reni Santoni (born April 21, 1939) is an American film, television and voice actor. Life and career Santoni was born in New York City of French and Spanish descent, and began his career in off-Broadway theatre. His first significant film role was an uncredited appearance in the 1964 film The Pawnbroker (starring Rod Steiger), in which he played a junkie trying to sell a radio to the title character (using anti-Semitic slurs to no effect). His first leading role was as a young actor in Enter Laughing. Other film roles included Inspector "Chico" González in 1971's Dirty Harry, Carl Reiner's comedic homage to the film noir genre, Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid (1982), as prison official Ramon Herrera in Bad Boys (1983), and as Detective Tony Gonzales in the action film Cobra (1986). Santoni made guest appearances on television shows such as Barnaby Jones, Lou Grant, Hawaii Five-O, Hardcastle and McCormick, Hill Street Blues, The Odd Couple and Midnight Caller. In 1973, Santoni played a junior partner on Owen Marshall: Counselor at Law. His most notable role was as "Poppie" (the bombastic, antiabortion, neurotic, and very unhygienic restaurateur in Seinfeld). Filmography * Strangers in the City (1962) - Scrounge * The Pawnbroker (1964) - Junkie Selling Radio (uncredited) * Enter Laughing (1967) - David Kolowitz * A Great Big Thing (1968) - Vinny Shea * Anzio (1968) - Pvt. Movie * Guns of the Magnificent Seven (1969) - Max * The Student Nurses (1970) - Victor Charlie * Dirty Harry (1971) - Inspector Chico Gonzalez * I Never Promised You a Rose Garden (1977) - Hobbs * They Went That-A-Way & That-A-Way (1978) - Billy Joe * Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid (1982) - Carlos Rodriguez * Bad Boys (1983) - Ramon Herrera * Brewster's Millions (1985) - Vin Rapelito * Radioactive Dreams (1985) - 'Red' Hairstylist / Adult Harold (voice) * Summer Rental (1985) - Announcer * Cobra (1986) - Sergeant Tony Gonzales * The Pick-up Artist (1987) - Man in Train Station * Bright Lights, Big City (1988) - Additional Voices (voice) * The Package (1989) - Chicago Police Lieutenant * Cat Chaser (1989) - Narrator (voice, uncredited) * Men Don't Tell (1992) - Rueben the Bartender * Groundhog Day (1993) - State Trooper (voice, uncredited) * The Brady Bunch Movie (1995) - Police Officer (uncredited) * The Late Shift (1996) - John Agoglia * Private Parts (1997) - Vallesecca * Can't Hardly Wait (1998) - Cop * Dr. Dolittle (1998) - Rat #1 (voice) * 28 Days (2000) - Daniel * Dr. Dolittle 2 (2001) - Rat #1 (voice) * Kingpin (2003) (mini series) - General Valdez * Gang Warz (2004) - Father Luis * Double Tap (2006) * Irene in Time (2009) - Sam References External links * Category:1939 births Category:Living people Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American people of French descent Category:American people of Spanish descent Category:Male actors from New York City